


Flowers or Stars

by ForgottenChesire



Series: Kinktober 2018 [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta/Beta, Food Play, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Mentions of Possible Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 17:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16371683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenChesire/pseuds/ForgottenChesire
Summary: The scent of caramel floods him, wraps around him. Ron is definitely entering Fecund.“Are you on the potion?” Draco asks gently as he complies with Ron’s demands. The mango is devoured and Ron blindly reaches for another slice to feed to Draco.“Of course. I’m not an idiot. Birth control and I do have the day after potion too. Now fuck me like you mean it.”The command is hissed. Fuck does Draco like it when Ron gets controlling. Somehow they get from the kitchen to the bedroom. Fruit and chocolate mashed and spread everywhere. Ron is on top of Draco bouncing and grinding and moaning. For a moment Draco wonders if it would be so bad if Ron did get pregnant. If they had a little baby that was a miniature of Ron that smelled of them both. A little girl maybe to name after a flower or a little boy to name after a constellation.





	Flowers or Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Day 21 Food play

Draco watches as Ron stands in the kitchen, humming a muggle tune that Hermione introduced him to. The red-haired Beta is just wearing a white apron that has seen better days. The kitchen, much like the flat, is small. Cheap. Barely can be called a one bedroom flat and most days Draco hates it. Hates the cramped feeling. Until Ron starts to cook. When the Beta moves around the tiny little section that the builders decided should be the kitchen, body flowing like a dancer's. Draco drags his eyes up from the bare ass, still dripping from their morning bout, to freckled shoulders covered in bites. He tells himself he’s trying to get a look at what Ron is cooking but that would be a lie.

 

“What are you cooking this morning, Weasel?” he asks keeping his voice calm. His hand playing with his wand.

 

“Not cooking,” Ron says over his shoulder. Curious Draco moves closer coming to a stop behind his lover. _It’d be so easy_ , he thinks placing his hands on Ron’s hips, _to drop trou and just slip inside. But… he has to go to work_. His nose dips down to rub against hair. Dark bitter chocolate, cinnamon, and fresh dirt invades his senses. He never thought he could love the scent of dirt until Ron. Until it was one of the scents that surrounded him when he felt safe and at home.

 

Ron turns his head, the sound of something metal being put down scratches at Draco’s ears, a smile on his lips. A slice of apple pokes his cheek.

 

“Not cooking. Slicing.”

 

Draco hums, moving so that he can snag the slice of fruit. It crunches in the way only fresh fruit can. _He has to work today. He has to work today_. It is a mantra inside his head. And unlike his Weasel, his boss isn’t family. But then Ron picks up a piece of banana and pops it into his mouth. Blue eyes flutter closed and Ron moans low in his throat. It along with the fruity underscent that Ron throws out breaks the last of Draco’s restraint. He thrusting inside of Ron before he can blink. His wand tossed onto the table and mouth on that pale neck. His moan is muffled but just as needy as Ron’s.

 

“Little minx,” Draco mutters, his hips canting at a quick pace.

 

“Thought… _AH! Oh, Merlin yes!_ Thought I was… _Fuck harder_ … your Weasel.”

 

Draco bites down on Ron’s neck, not hard enough to Mark him but enough for  Ron to whimper. He’s slamming into the tight hole, moaning and groaning along with his boyfriend. It’s the best music.

 

“Fuck Draco! Yessss. Please. Merlin,” Ron whimpers bucking into the thrusts.

 

The blond pulls them away from the counter just far enough that he can reach around and jerk the redhead off. They come together, a rarity that will blow Draco’s mind later, and Ron’s legs nearly give out.

 

“This wasn’t nice,” Draco tells Ron. His Beta knot small and barely catching on Ron’s rim. Ron chuckles.

 

“Figured it was nicer than you apparating all the way to the Ministry only for Hermione to remind you that you **_are_** off today,” he says hands pushing something into the sink with a _clink_ as he squirms, “Plus I think one of us is about to enter Fecund.”

 

“I’m off today?”

 

“Yes. Now either turn me around so that I can feed you some of the fruit while you fuck me again or take me to the couch and we can fuck and eat the fruit.”

 

Draco huffs a laugh, pulling all the way out. His knot slips out with a wet little _pop_ as Ron is leaking slick as well as come. He flips Ron around and helps him up on the counter.

 

“You had better clean this counter before we eat,” Draco warns as he picks up a strawberry. He tilts his head so that their lips can slot together. The burst of watery tangy sweet flavor gets him to groan in pleasure and he slips back inside Ron. Ron throws back his head, mouth open. Draco uses that to slip a bit of peach into it. The redhead bites down, sweet juice dribbling down his chin that Draco eagerly licks up. Thrusts are interrupted for pieces of apple, banana, peach, strawberry, and mango. Draco grabs a mango rubbing the fruit all over one of Ron’s nipples before sucking on it. One of Ron’s hands grabs his hair. Tugging on it.

 

“Harder. Please? Fuck me hard.”

 

The scent of caramel floods him, wraps around him. Ron is definitely entering Fecund.

 

“Are you on the potion?” Draco asks gently as he complies with Ron’s demands. The mango is devoured and Ron blindly reaches for another slice to feed to Draco.

 

“Of course. I’m not an idiot. Birth control and I do have the day after potion too. Now fuck me like you mean it.”

 

The command is hissed. Fuck does Draco like it when Ron gets controlling. Somehow they get from the kitchen to the bedroom. Fruit and chocolate mashed and spread everywhere. Ron is on top of Draco bouncing and grinding and moaning. For a moment Draco wonders if it would be so bad if Ron did get pregnant. If they had a little baby that was a miniature of Ron that smelled of them both. A little girl maybe to name after a flower or a little boy to name after a constellation.

 

Ron climaxes hard and Draco’s mouth moves before he can stop it.

 

“I could carry the baby.”

 

Ron stares at him in shock.

 

“What?”

 

“If you didn’t want to, I could do it.”

 

Ron stares at him and Draco feels his prick soften. That… that wasn’t the reaction he expected. Of course, he’s also not sure what reaction he _was_ expecting.

 

“I… Draco…”

 

And of course, the suaveness that he uses at work leaves him.

 

“Just imagine it. A little girl with red hair and freckles that has my eyes. She’d smell like both of us and run us ragged. We could name her Rose or Ivy or Clover.”

 

Ron just blinks at him.

 

“Or a boy with blond hair and my nose but your eyes. We could name him Scorpius or Piscis or Cepheus.”

 

Again more silence.

 

“Well? Don’t leave me hanging. Please, Weasel pu-”

 

Ron holds up a finger, eyes closing and a small smile on his face.

 

“One moment, processing.”

 

Draco whimpers. Waiting is murder but finally, Ron opens his eyes. Slowly the other Beta leans down and kisses his cheek.

 

“I think we should, you know, actually talk about kids in general first. Especially since my instincts are screaming fuck me till I’m pregnant while my mind says that my flat is too small and you’re still living with your mother.”

 

Draco flushes.

 

“I can live with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)  
> Author Responses
> 
> This author replies to comments.  
> This author, and boy does it feel weird to address myself like this lol, understands that leaving comments can be very stressful. She has a lot of anxiety. So if you don’t want me to answer your comments don’t worry, if you sign it with “~Whisper” I won’t reply. I love all of you so much!


End file.
